


Ruby and Gold

by ReichenbachProfessor



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReichenbachProfessor/pseuds/ReichenbachProfessor
Summary: Ozymandias is summoned in Chaldea by Gudako. Surely she is happy with this since her luck is E- and she bribes Kotomine by buying him Mapo Tofu.But then, he demands a private room even if the Chaldea is running out of rooms for her favorite Servants. There is only one option: he is companions with Gilgamesh while she made up her mind on who to burn in Da Vinci shop.





	Ruby and Gold

The young Master summoned another Heroic spirit in the Chaldea, why would she waste her time in obtaining yet another fodder to her band of already powerful Servants?

Crossing a leg in another, the king of heroes took pleasure in the wine that the Master provided, he forced her to open a spare room for him because of Gilgamesh's "needs", Gudako frankly showed her anger and disturbances as she search for spare rooms which is occupied with Servants that have taste or a favorite of her.

Clearly, he was not her favorite.

"We have a bit problem" He heard Master's voice behind the door. She did not bother to even knock, to Gilgamesh's disbelief. "The new Servant needs a room but obviously all the spare rooms in Chaldea is crowded by others.."

"Do tell me this" Furrowing his eyes on the door, he stood up and replace the wine goblet on the table. "What sort of Mongrel did you called again?"

"I know that you like calling others dog or whatever, but this Servant is different, he may not be a Saberface but I am sure you'll get along" She explained. "So can you share your room with him? You get along with kings right?"

King? So this Servant is also bestowed with that title. That would not be the older Alexander or male Arthuria since the events for them are already passed. So who is this Servant my Master summoned with her sheer luck? Gilgamesh smirk. He certainly get along with Servants that have the same trait as him; Arthuria, Alexander, David, Nero, and such.

So is Master used up all her quartz? She haven't even ascend him, or even grailed Gilgamesh. She is already level 50, a bit amateur but she really love Mashu and Kogil than him or even Nero. But you can only see the young Master this happy and demanding once in a blue moon. She in fact said that the Servant is a man and also a king. Gilgamesh stood from his chair and heard the fading footsteps of the girl.

He did not bother to even go outside and meet this Servant, he does not want to show his curiosity to anyone, even if he is the most respected Servant in the Chaldea. He approached the window and see the never ending snow which creates moisture on the glass. There is no such thing in his domain back home, in Babylon there is only two seasons where the two rivers occasionally flood but thanks to irrigation, he have the authority to control it. He suddenly felt a chill of loneliness on the back of his mind, the emerald haired friend he cannot forget came back.

Brushing off the atrocious memory aside, he finally decided to leave the room. But numerous heavy footsteps stops him from even opening the door. Muffled voices of different Servants fills outside with one exception, a man's heavy voice heighten the already loud commotion. Gilgamesh heard Gudako's voice and the person's arguing to not enter the room yet. The man is clearly winning the argument and he felt the door open.

"Humble place, I see" He beamed a smile to both the young Master and him. 

The new Servant is more than he expected, his skin reminds him of his people, the dark hazelnut hair color matches his eyes that suggested him of the sun in the daytime. His clothes are the strangest, wearing some kind of black sleeves shirt and ornaments on his neck, waist, and arms. On his lips, a perpetual smirk is formed, his eyes drifting to the Master to him. 

"Hm, I never recalled about having companion in a same room" Finally breaking the silent, he dash straight to the window and then to the mahogany chair that was recently seated by Gilgamesh. His attention focused on the state of the room than to anyone else.

"About that, I am sorry Rider" Gudako frowned. "The demand for a private room is Chaldea is high, and your magnificent presence is just unpredictable I will notify you once a new room is up!" By new room, she meant she will burn another Servant to give room. "For now, get along with my best Archer here"

She walked away from the room and left Rider with him. At first, he is still examining the room and then to the figure who is standing in front of him. He felt the aura of a king and the charisma of a ruler, maybe not a pharaoh but he is indeed a fellow royalty.

"You must be the golden king, I suppose" He points out. "Might as well introduce as we are companions in this minuscule room, I am Ozymandias King of kings! I presume by name alone, you acknowledge my grace"

Ozymandias, the god king he knew. Gilgamesh thought, but since he is the absolute king alone, this person in front of him is nevertheless, an usurper if not proven, he indeed the incarnation of the god Ra and other gods of his empire, him being 2/3 gods and 1/3 human and child of Ninsun.

The pharaoh only titled his head in question on not exchanging his name to his. The aura and spirit of this Servant is indeed different from others that he met outside, the Master did not even mention of him or even the shortage of rooms.

"I understand your bashfulness, Servant... Might as well we go in our different crossroads after the predicament is resolve" He wave his hands around and beam him a smile.

Lifting an eyebrow, Gilgamesh prances back to his chair. He is not bashful or tongue-tied in the presence of him but he seems for the first time, thinking of how he will treat this king and in what treatment he will move.

"I never speculate you don't know or heard of me" He finally said after a pause. "I will say this once and never repeat again"

"I am Gilgamesh, Humanity's oldest king, king of heroes" He smirk and seems to be savor the words in his lips. Ozymandias nod as an acknowledge.

"King of Heroes, I see. I had heard of you from the lands between the twin rivers. He who created the impregnable gates of Babylon, a collector of treasure, a king with infinity wisdom" This is a strange form, he noted, but being the 2/3 god acting as the reason. "The young Master is in her right mind to get us acquaintances"

"It seems so, king of kings" Gilgamesh sat on the mahogany chair, his armor making the familiar clunking sound. "Ozymandias, reincarnation of the said Ra in your land's pagan gods. One who proclaims his name openly to the world to hear, one vain and claims all the treasures of the world is owned by him alone"

A big ego, Ozymandias noted. The room is too little for two of humanity's greatest heroes to stay. He feels the aura of Gilgamesh spreading through the air, weighting heavily on his. Frowning, he frankly longed to leave the room in disgust, being offend by him who he give respect to. He knows better than challenging him to fight, this is a bad start, he noted.

"I am angered in calling the gods as pagans and making me look like a fraud" Biting his lips, he left the room without looking back. He is now regretting the choice of appearing in Gudako's callings.

Better be he is not in the same team as Gilgamesh. He thought. Two extremes in one place will make everyone else uncanny, he said to himself while watching the snow precipitates on the windows in the hall. The young Master met him on the way to Da Vinci's workshop, she is bringing a young boy with her, maybe planning to burn him or something.

"Oh hey, Rider!" She greeted. The young boy smiled at him. 

"Greetings, contractor! It seems that your Servant in that quarters is not suitable for me" Ozymandias pointed to the door sharply.

"That is not surprising" The boy with red eyes frown. "My older self cause disarray to anyone" 

Older self, he noted. He must be a form of Gilgamesh when he is still naive. 

"Gil is right, Archer is a bit arrogant... I thought you two can get along while I find another room, but since you said it, I'll burn one Servant right away!" The person besides her frown and seems to replicate his older self's expression.

"No not you, you are my favorite- ah of course no offense to you, Rider" She hesitates and left them in haste, forgetting what really she is planning to do in the workshop.

"I am not bluffing mister Rider, he is pain in the neck" Young Gilgamesh pouted. "I, for one hates and despise him when he came to Chaldea, you can imagine how peaceful the place is previously!"

"If only he is as naive as you eh?" Ozymandias winked.

"You are mean" He commented and went on his way, not even apologizing to his last remark. Ozymandias left him and went to linger through the hall, maybe trying to forget about the golden Servant. If only Nefertari is here, she may say something wise since she can handle difficult men like him.

Thinking about her made him heartbroken and melancholy. He staggered uncomfortably and went on his way through the halls. He never stop walking, even if a Chaldea official stopped him.He found himself again in front of the door. Ozymandias realized he walked all the way around of the hall and frankly went back. Frowning, he try to find any other Servants to have a conversation to find an excuse to not interact with Gilgamesh again.

A girl with rosey hair noticed him. She is the same Servant that the young Master is on her side when he is first summoned, in this moment she is wearing her casual outfit and a glasses that matches her eyes. She shifted uncomfortably and greeted him which Ozymandias waved her good-bye. 

"Rider, do you need something?" She asked politely midway. "Senpai said that your room is there"

"I know that, Shielder but it seems that he is stubborn to begin with. the contractor said she will find a way to acquire me quarters" He explained.

"Oh you meant Archer" Mashu avoids saying anything about him, wishing they are in the different place to talk. "I hope so, but she cannot made up her mind in who to sacrifice, senpai knows your needs, Rider"

"I see, whoever is it... he is a poor lad" Ozymandias removed his hand from his chin. "It seems that a loyal subject maybe endangered because of me, I would not let it happen"

Mashu seems to suggest something but decided to clean her glasses instead. A strange creature peek behind her shoulders which he only noticed, it let out a weird but cute noise and decided to jump from Mashu and wander through the hall. 

"It seems your pet will get lost?" He pointed to the disappearing figure of the creature.

"Oh, you meant Fou? He is free to wander off in the Chaldea" She noded. "I am going in my way, I am sorry about that, Rider... If you need anything, approach Senpai or me"

Following Fou, the young girl went through the fork of the hall and left him again in front of the door, thinking of nothing else to do, he went in without any second thoughts. 

\-----

After he left, Gilgamesh burst out laughing after he saw Ozymandias' reaction. He poured the glass with more wine and drank it until it is half-full. The wine seems to taste different, not the pleasure he always taste, it seems it got bitter.

Shifting another from his position, he replace the glass and faced the window in the room. The bed is replaced by the chair, the potted plant replaced by a table for his liquor and booze. The glass window is just an option the Master add, even the red carpets that are on the walls and floor, she feared that Gilgamesh may found out that his room is the same as the others'.

He decided to wait still for the next mission while Gudako's AP is recovering. It seems that she is already earning quartz for the next gacha rate up. Servants are treated by a mere cheap festival fodders? Gilgamesh despise this. She used 10 tickets and 100 SQs just to get him, for Ozymandias, she got him as a consolation prize from a certain Lancer.

The Lancer is a problem, he do not need anymore familiar faces to begin with. So he should be "thankful" that the new Servant is here instead of Lancer? He does not need any more shards from his past, even if an empty feeling bothers him every time he is reminded of him.

"King of Heroes" A voice boomed before the door opened on its own. It was Ozymandias with a frown on his lips. 

"Guess who just go back from his solitude" Gilgamesh smirked. 

"I am merely humoring the young Master's wish king of heroes, if we have our differences, so be it" Without showing any emotion, the king of kings passed the seated figure and sat on cushions scattered around the floor. Ozymandias met kings and royalties that are as arrogant as the king of heroes, there is no use in showing his authority without bloodshed. 

"I acknowledge your choice, unlike the other fodders you have chosen to lie down like a guard dog" He refilled his goblet and faced him. Strange gold particles weave on his other hand and an identical goblet appeared which he filled with the wine. 

Offering this cup, he guessed that the king of heroes finally came back to his senses. 

"I see, reading between the lines you finally accepted as one of your kind" His signature smirk came back and he gingerly grab the cup. 

"Do not be cocky, king of kings I merely give you small grace by offering minuscule of my kindness" He replied and take a sip. 

So is this a sign they are on a truce? Ozymandias cannot guess. He look behind the ruby eyed king and drank the cup sip by sip, savoring this moment.


End file.
